<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesbian Shirt Stealing by OverlordRaax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194573">Lesbian Shirt Stealing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax'>OverlordRaax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ladyformers, Lesbian Character of Color, Mutual Pining, Sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream maybe has a thing for her roommate Skyfire, but she'd never admit it (until Skyfire is gone at least).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skystar Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesbian Shirt Stealing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/gifts">badskeletonpuns</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My SkyStar Secret Santa exchange. Prompt was: Lesbian humanformers au--Starscream starts accidentally stealing all of Her Platonic Friend, Skyfire's, sweaters. Well, it was an accident at FIRST. Now it's a scheme, because Skyfire's sweaters are just objectively better. They're bigger and softer and it's not like they smell like Skyfire or feel like getting hugged by her or anything... Mutual pining is the name of the game here, with happy endings involving at least cuddling.</p><p>Here you go Wendy! I do hope you enjoy it. I tried to do as good as I could sticking to the prompt (though there may be some deviation). I had so much fun writing and developing these two for this au.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Starscream and Skyfire were walking back from the nightclub. It had been a great evening of dancing, partying and lots of booze. The only problem now was walking back home in the chilly November evening. It had been deceptively warm and pleasant when they'd set off, so Starscream had taken only her jacket with the short sleeves. However, the temperature had dropped significantly since the sun had gone and the wind had picked up. Suddenly Starscream’s clothes, picked for maximum fashionability and eye-catching attention rather than practicality, were turning out to be a poor choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold winter wind whipped around them. Her top that showed off her midriff had been incredibly sexy while dancing but now she was wrapping her arms around her stomach to try and keep vaguely warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you should have taken a proper coat," said Skyfire, who was all wrapped up nice and snug in a thick fluffy sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am perfectly fine!" Starscream said as she stumbled on her seven inch heels, which were much harder to walk in after a few shots. "I wasn't going to go somewhere and not look the absolute best," she bragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you always look stunning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream blushed at the compliment, then wished that was enough to actually warm her up. She was still freezing. Starscream was used to the warmth and the sun; she always hated the winter, but the cold never seemed to bother Skyfire at all. It was infuriating really how she never felt it, and Starscream was always wearing five layers in their cold apartment and Skyfire was wearing just a t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" Skyfire asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine!" Starscream said sharply, even though her teeth were blatantly chattering and her bare arms were covered in goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire sighed and stopped. She started to take off her sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's clear at this rate you're going to die of hypothermia before we even manage to get home. Here, take this." Skyfire held out her sweater to Starscream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream looked at the thing, white wool with blue snowflake patterns. It clashed horribly with her aesthetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're clearly not, just put it on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it clashes..." Starscream whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the middle of the night, no one's going to notice or care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream huffed, but finally relented because she was really really cold. She took the sweater and started to put it on over her own clothes. It was about three sizes too big and managed to fit over her slim figure quite easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream was surprised by how soft it was. It was incredibly fluffy and felt very warm. It was so loose around her body that Starscream wrapped the huge swathes of material around her. She gave a contented hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? I told you," Skyfire smiled, with that big soft smile of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you? Aren't you gonna get cold?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire chuckled. She always had such a warm laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright. I have plenty of insulation already." Skyfire said as she patted her stomach. She was ridiculously tall and pretty solidly built as well. She had a lot of curves, in fact she was entirely made up of curves, though Starscream was trying to figure out how much was chub and how much was muscle. She looked like she could easily carry Starscream in her arms. She couldn't help imagining Skyfire carrying her like that sometimes, bridal style. It would be nice to never have to walk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both had brown skin and black hair, but Star cut hers short while Skyfire had it long, and often liked to braid it in different ways. Her face was round and soft and so was her nose and her eyes, and her lips. Basically everything about Skyfire was soft. All softness and niceness and not a single sharp angle. Meanwhile Starscream was all sharp angles. Sharp face and sharp nose and sharper stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were pretty much complete opposites. Skyfire was exactly the type to give up her sweater just because Starscream was such an idiot she'd forgotten to take a decent coat during the middle of winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you warm yet?" Skyfire asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting there." Starscream snuggled a bit more in the sweater. It was so pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream suddenly felt an arm wrap around her and pull her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll help you get a bit warmer," Skyfire said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream tried to keep the blush off her face as they walked the rest of the way home. Though she did lean into Skyfire's touch the whole way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One weekend they were both sitting on the couch. They had been flicking through the telly until Skyfire had found a romance film. Skyfire loved romance films, she seemed to stare dreamily at the screen as the two romantic leads said sweet simpering nothings to each other. Starscream found it infuriating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Urgh! I can't believe she ended up with a guy like that! She's far too good for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's true love," Skyfire sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does that mean she had to give up her career just to be with such a mediocre man? Why don't the guys ever give up things for them? It's such utter drivel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know Starscream, you don't have to watch these."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one that puts them on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can always suggest something else. You don't seem to particularly enjoy them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just can't stand it when the guy is so completely bland and the woman falls for him like he's the best thing just because he has... a haircut." Starscream waved her arms dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could put on some disney?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Those ones are acceptable," Starscream said. She'd never admit she liked those ones. At the least she liked the villain songs. She knew her voice was terrible but putting those films would often lead to Starscream singing them in the shower next day. Though she'd never admit that to Skyfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream snuggled into the couch as Skyfire got up to put the dvd in. Starscream observed Skyfire was wearing one of her super nice fluffy sweaters; it looked way comfier than the one Starscream was currently wearing. She felt a little wave of jealousy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While I'm up, do you want some ice cream?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream perked up at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Mint chocolate chip please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire's smile was so soft as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I'll be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream pulled the blanket up around her legs as the opening credits for the Little Mermaid started, Skyfire’s favourite. A moment later Skyfire returned with two bowls of ice cream, strawberry for herself. She handed Starscream the bowl of ice cream. She gave Starscream a soft little smile that made Starscream try to hide the blush on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries," said Skyfire as she sat down. Apparently not needing a blanket. How dare she.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them watched the movie, occasionally making a few jokes here and there. All the while Starscream couldn't help but feel a chill again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's cold in here today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? I didn't notice," Skyfire said completely innocently, "I'm feeling quite warm today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream huffed. Of course Skyfire felt like that. She was starting to wonder if Skyfire was just completely immune to the cold. Well, Starscream wasn't going to stand for it anymore. She scooted over on the couch and leaned against Skyfire's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're not cold then I'm stealing some of your warmth," she said as she settled in. She felt the soft rumble of Skyfire's laugh this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then," Skyfire said and started eating her own ice cream. Starscream nuzzled her head into the side of Skyfire's sweater, feeling the snuggly fabric. It felt like the most perfect pillow. She'd probably fall asleep and never wake up again. There was also the lovely smell of strawberry ice cream as well. This little spot tucked right next to Skyfire felt like the most snug spot in the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream dreamily stared at the screen as the film went on. Whenever there was a song, Skyfire started singing. She'd always start off whispering, as if she was too nervous to be heard, but always by the end she'd be belting out the lyrics she knew all by heart. Skyfire didn't think she had any singing talent, but Starscream loved to listen to her, she always sang with such love in her voice. It inspired her so much she was almost tempted to join in, but enough of Skywarp mocking her for her tuneless voice put her off of ever singing in front of any other human being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awwwh! They got a happy ending!" Skyfire sobbed. Somehow in the time they had been watching the film Skyfire's arms had moved to wrap around Starscream, leading to Skyfire occasionally hugging Starscream when either something very emotional or surprising happened. Not that Starscream complained once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's not like the film ever changes," Starscream said as she finished off her third bowl of ice cream. Though her words didn't have their normal sharpness to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but I just like that film."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you do, you big softy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna watch another?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled in, watching film after film. Today was a very lazy weekend. They didn't have to worry about university projects so it was nice to just sit and relax... and for Starscream to nearly fall asleep in Skyfire's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way," Skyfire said, bringing Starscream back awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"During half term I'm gonna be going back to my parents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? You're going back to Canada?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just for a week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream had been really hoping Skyfire would be staying for the while. They'd actually barely had any time together recently with all their work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise I'll bring you something from Nunavut," Skyfire said as she got up, breaking up their perfect little warmth nest. Starscream gave an unhappy sound as Skyfire left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. Skyfire was leaving. She was going to be all alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well, it was just for a week. She liked solitude and being alone. She could handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just Starscream's luck, the moment Skyfire left disaster happened. The boiler broke and now there was no hot water, and it was getting cold again. She had tried calling the landlord but struggled to get through to him. Skyfire always seemed to get on better with the landlord than she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now she was stuck at home, feeling cold and alone. She huffed, sitting on the sofa. Once again it didn't seem to matter how many layers or clothes she put on, she was still cold and miserable. Her sweaters were all thin or had short sleeves and none of them allowed her to be warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She instantly missed Skyfire's presence, and her big warm form she could snuggle up to. She wished she was there by her side. She could snuggle her up to her and get warm again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so unfair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream found herself scurrying back to her room to look for more layers to potentially wear. She started rummaging through all the clothes she had left on her bed. Not one of them was remotely what she needed. Why couldn't fashion designers make clothes that were useful as well as looking nice? Clearly, they all wanted her to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream paused as she touched something incredibly soft. Far softer than anything she knew she had in her wardrobe.  She found herself staring at Skyfire's sweater. The one she'd given her on their way back from that club. That night when they'd gotten back, it had been so late that Starscream had gone straight to her room and fallen right to sleep. Then the next day she'd put the sweater next to her pile of clothes and had just kind of forgotten to give it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked it up and felt just how nice the material was in her hands. She ran it through her fingers, enjoying the softness and fluff. How did Skyfire pick such perfect sweaters every time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream remembered how nice and warm the sweater felt when she tried it on. Just so snug and nice. If she wore it she knew she'd instantly be warm, maybe it'd keep her going until the boiler was fixed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She briefly thought she should put it back in Skyfire's room. But then again, Skyfire wasn't here, she didn't exactly need it right now. Starscream could borrow it, Skyfire would never know. All she'd need to do was wash it before Skyfire got back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Skyfire didn't know wouldn't hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream put the sweater on and immediately felt a bit warmer. It was so soft on her skin as she hugged it to herself. It was all so comfy. It even smelt of Skyfire. That nice smell of strawberry ice cream, and a hint of earthy smells from all those long walks she always went on. It felt so nice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream found herself watching bad hallmark romance movies on the telly. Now she could complain about the trite characters and the stupid plot as much as she wanted, but it wasn't anywhere near as fun without Skyfire there. What was the point of mocking these things without an audience?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream groaned. She missed Skyfire already. The two of them had been sending each other memes on their phones but it just wasn't the same!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream missed all the talking they'd do. Skyfire was often so quiet at first but once she started talking she was so excited and exuberant. Her smile could light up a whole room. Starscream loved their discussions about science and philosophy, or about silly shows they liked. Their conversations could go long into the night, normally with Starscream having a glass of wine in her hand. Starscream could listen to Skyfire talk for hours. She was so smart and just so cute, and so big and nice and huggable and Starscream missed her so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream's phone buzzed from the table. Starscream glared at it with disappointment. It was probably Skywarp pestering her again. Probably asking her if she wanted to go to the pub. Well, she kinda did but she really wanted Skyfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she fell off the sofa in a heap when she saw that the incoming message was a video call from Skyfire!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream scrambled to pick up her phone and answer the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Skyyyyy~!" she said in her best sing-song voice, trying to look like she hadn't just fallen on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Star! How are you doing?" Starscream had forgotten just how soft Skyfire's smile was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, doing fine. Totally doing okay. Living my best life watching whatever I want and having the whole place to myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds great. I'm glad to hear you're doing well.  I'm doing great. It's been lovely here. It's so nice to be back. There's so much snow. I'm sure you'd hate it but I went for a hike through the snow with Dad for the whole day. We had a wonderful time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like Starscream's definition of hell, but she couldn't help but think of how much she wanted to be right beside Skyfire right now. She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen Skyfire smile like that before. She wondered if she'd ever manage to achieve making that smile appearance on Skyfire's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds nice. I'm really glad to hear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, I just remembered I'm gonna cook those sopaipillas you made, you know, the ones with that orange and cinnamon syrup? I told Mom all about them and we're looking forward to it. I'm sure they'll both love it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really?" Starscream allowed herself to look a bit smug. "Well of course, my sopaipillas are the best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are," Skyfire chuckled. "You'll have to teach me more Chilean foods when I get back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I'd be delighted." Starscream didn't think she was the best cook, but she could make certain things, and she was a bit happy Skyfire apparently thought the recipe she'd made was good enough to show to her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You been up to much?" Skyfire suddenly interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, just fine. Bit quiet. Might see Skywarp and Thundercracker tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awh, that sounds nice. Say hi to them for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I still miss you though!" Starscream blurted out, then immediately felt foolish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awh, I miss you too." Skyfire said. They talked a little bit longer but eventually Skyfire said, "I should probably start getting dinner ready. I'll see you later when I get back! Oh! Also I got a little present for you I'm sure you'll love but I'll keep it a secret."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that sounds great. I can't wait! Bye Skyfire!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye Star!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call ended and Starscream was left on her own in the room. She gave out a loud sigh and thunked her head on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why couldn't Skyfire come back sooner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream needed a distraction. She decided to put on a film.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later Starscream sat on the sofa and sobbed as she took another spoonful of icecream. The film was reaching the climax and Starscream's eyes were avidly glued to the television. There were several empty tubs of ice cream left around the coffee table; since no one else was around to eat them Star supposed she'd have to get through them all by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was snuggled up in several blankets and also Skyfires lovely sweater. The closest thing to the companion that had abandoned her and left her alone for all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream had nearly completely gotten through Skyfire's entire collection of disney films. A cluster of dvd cases were strewn on the floor by the tv. She just couldn't help it. She'd been watching film after film, yearning for Skyfire's presence. She just wished she was here by her side, watching the films with her and giving her cuddles and warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle was sobbing over the Beast’s death and so was Starscream. It was always the bit that had Skyfire in tears, and Starscream usually rolled her eyes at it. But now she was alone and watching it as Beast finally saved Belle's life and she'd only just realised her feelings for him and now he was dying! She was now in floods of tears as she continued stuffing ice cream in her face. It was just so sad!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the transformation occurred and there was a happy ending. As the music started to swell as the final song began to play Starscream couldn't help but sing along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Certain as the suuuuun! Rising in the eaaaaaast! Tale as old as tiiiiiiime! Song as old as rhyyyyyyme! Beauty and the Beeeeeeaaaast!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Starscream?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream suddenly went completely rigid as she heard the voice behind her. Her shoulders tensed and she huddled forward, deciding that if she made herself as small as possible perhaps she wouldn't be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Star?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit, it hadn't worked. Starscream slowly turned her head to confirm that yes, Skyfire was home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was standing in the doorway with her big suitcase. She seemed to have acquired a new sweater, cos Starscream had never seen the pattern on that one before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Skyfire... there you are... it's good to see you..." Starscream felt all the colour slowly draining from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you too," Skyfire said as she stepped forward and surveyed the scene. Skyfire arriving back had been the last thing that Starscream was expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I thought you weren't coming back until Saturday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Starscream, it is Saturday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." That was disturbing, Starscream had been sure it was still Friday. She still believed she still had a day to clean all this up and hide any evidence of how her week had gone. Instead she had been caught red handed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that my sweater?" Skyfire asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No! It's just one that looks a lot like yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Star, that thing is clearly way too big, and it's my one with the snowflake pattern. The one I gave you when we..." Skyfire stopped, coming to a realisation. "Star have you been wearing that since we went to that club?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Of course not! You can't prove I did!" Starscream screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Star, I can tell when you're lying. You get all sort of flustered and you start shouting and gesturing wildly." Skyfire stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I DO NOT!" Starscream stopped herself as she realised she was doing just that. "I swear it was just really cold and I needed to borrow your sweater."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You probably could have staved off the cold more if you didn't have that much ice cream." Skyfire looked down at the empty tubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... you see! I have an entirely reasonable explanation for this!" Starscream just had to think of one now. Skyfire slowly walked over to the couch. "You see I had to go to the doctors and he said I needed to eat more calcium so I needed to eat more dairy and so I’ve just been drinking milk for three days straight but that’s so boring so I just had to have something different and..." Starscream only continued to get more flustered while Skyfire sat down in front of her. Skyfire looked calm and Starscream was struggling to be anything close to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire leaned over and kissed Starscream on the cheek. Starscream's rant trailed off and she mumbled until she was brought  to silence by such a simple act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you," Skyfire said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did?" Starscream whispered, not believing she'd just heard that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did. I kept talking about you to Mom and Dad. Eventually Mom was like 'You must bring her over, I'd love to meet her'. I kept seeing little things I thought you'd like, or hate, and I just kept wishing that you were there and that I could see you and show you everything in Canada. I loved seeing my family but I was really looking forward to coming back and having another movie night together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream was stunned into silence. She had absolutely no idea what to say. She suddenly felt herself retreating her into the sweater like a tortoise, because at least vanishing would be easier than comprehending what Skyfire just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you," Skyfire said softly, ever so softly, as she gave a little tentative smile, "and I'm starting to think you missed me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OF COURSE I DID! HOW COULD I NOT?" Starscream shouted, realising that had been something she had blurted aloud instead of just thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire just simply chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so cute when you're flustered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I AM NOT!" Starscream shouted as she felt herself get more flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire looked just as calm as before, but her hand moved to rest on top of Starscream’s. Starscream was once again stunned into silence by this gentle touch. Starscream had never noticed how Skyfire’s hands felt. They had a kind of roughness to them, with the skin of someone who always worked and never used moisturiser, but still her hands were so gentle, delicately holding Starscream's tiny dainty hands in her own. Always feeling just as secure in Skyfire's grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Starscream realised she had just been staring at Skyfire's hands for a really long time and her head shot up to look at Skyfire staring gently at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I might love you," Skyfire said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now finally it was Skyfire's turn to look at embarrassed and flustered. She did it differently though, she'd go all silent and retreat into her sweater, and her cheeks just all puffed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really do. I guess... I wanted to say for a while but it was only after I went away I realised how much I missed being parted from you. So I guess I was wondering if you wanted to officially be... girlfriends?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream tried to think of something to say, but words had failed her. Dammit. She never seemed to stop talking and always have a speech ready, but now suddenly she couldn't say a thing. What was it about Skyfire that just made Starscream so nervous and... happy. Yes, that was definitely the word. Happy. Starscream couldn't think of any other way to describe how she felt when Skyfire was with her. And gosh, Skyfire was staring at her like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream had dreamed of this happening for ages, but now she was here... Well, words were useless so clearly she'd have to rely on something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She launched forward and caught Skyfire in a kiss. The sudden force surprised Skyfire and knocked her over, so she fell back onto the sofa. Starscream just kept kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire's arms came to wrap around her as she continued kissing. When she eventually stopped Skyfire looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take that as a yes?" Skyfire smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it is. I love you, you idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire chuckled, and Starscream loved how she felt the rumble of Skyfire's laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much and I love your nice fluffy warm sweaters and your soft laugh and your hugs and your warmth and you just being so nice all the time. And I miss our movie nights!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... I guess now we have the rest of the weekend to ourselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes..." Starscream smiled. A whole weekend of just her and Skyfire watching movies. "Watching movies is so much better with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, what next?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't watch Little Mermaid. I was saving that for when you got back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, we'll watch that, but you have to sing along with the songs this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No! I'm not going to sing. My voice is hideous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care what your voice is like. I care about having fun, and it looked like you were enjoying singing along too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, but I'm only singing Poor Unfortunate Souls. It's the best song."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Under The Sea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not even close."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Skyfire said, still leaning back on the sofa. "Do you want me to get some more ice cream as well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I don't want to move from here. I'm too comfortable," Starscream said as she wrapped her arms around Skyfire and snuggled into her chest. "I never want you to go away again ever," Starscream mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, I won't go anywhere without you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Starscream smiled. She had won. She had everything she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That means you have to come to Nunavut next time," Skyfire sang, and Starscream paused, "close to the Arctic circle~!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noooo!" Starscream whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can see all the snow!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooooo! I can't stand the cold! I regret this! I take everything back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I'll lend you one of my sweaters."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who proofread the story and gave suggestions for these two! It was such a big help in fleshing out their pov's.</p><p>Hope everyone has as good a holiday season as you can possibly have in this weird year. Thanks to the organisers of this event for giving something to look forward to and brightening up this time. </p><p>If you liked this comments and kudos are always super appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>